


I'm jealous of your truth and I'm jealous of lies

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Multi, Mutually Unrequited, Non-Consensual Kissing, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: “I've noticed how you've become pretty close to Kuroba-kun lately. I just need to know why. You have become a public figure and popular detective, Shinichi Kudō-kun. Why would you be spending so much of your time with Kuroba-kun? It doesn't make sense. Unless you know something, that is.”Hakuba speaks in a formal and gentlemanly tone, but his sentences are laid thick with an air of arrogance. It nearly makes Shinichi grimace, but he doesn’t want to appear unfriendly just yet.As far as fake deduction goes, Shinichi does a fine job. “Could it be that you are, perhaps, in love with him?”-------------------A story about unrequited love on Hakuba's end and idiots who have yet to realize they're in love.





	I'm jealous of your truth and I'm jealous of lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).

> Just to be clear:  
Mutually Unrequited: Hakuba x Shinichi  
Unrequited: Hakuba x Kaito  
Requited: Shinichi x Kaito

Shinichi Kudō has been looking forward to this day. A few days ago, Kuroba had asked him if he wanted to hang out in Ekoda for a while. All they had figured out so far is that they wanted to spend time _ together _ , although not exactly ** _how_ **they wanted to spend said time. As the Detective of the East leaves his home, he plays with the idea of paying the Nichigei Museum a visit, if Kaito is into that. He had arrived early at the place they agreed upon, as a surprise. What he didn’t consider, however, was to be greeted by none other than Saguru Hakuba, a classmate of Kaito and, apparently, a constant nuisance in the magician's life according to several anecdotes.

“I've noticed how you've become pretty close to Kuroba-kun lately.”

“Is there something I can do for you, . . .?” He's expecting to get a name from the not-so-unknown individual in front of him, seeing how Hakuba only knows him as little Conan-kun so far and has never met him as Kudō himself, but no such luck. He decidedly doesn’t introduce himself.

“I just need to know why. You have become a public figure and popular detective, Shinichi Kudō-kun. Why would you be spending so much of your time with Kuroba-kun? It doesn't make sense. Unless you know something, that is.”

Hakuba speaks in a formal and gentlemanly tone, but his sentences are laid thick with an air of arrogance. It nearly makes Shinichi grimace, but he doesn’t want to appear unfriendly just yet.

“Why wouldn't I, mysterious stranger? Do you have any reservations against a friendship between Kuroba-kun and I?” Instead, he pretends to be dumbfounded. It should fool Hakuba and do the trick. “Why would you even ask, considering the highly intrinsic nature of such a question?”

As far as fake deduction goes, Shinichi does a fine job. He closes in for the final blow of his nonsensical display of feigned ignorance. “Could it be that you are, perhaps, in love with him?”

Hakuba scoffs and considers his next words carefully. “There is just something extremely fishy about this.” He purposefully uses the fish pun, having noticed through Aoko-chan's shenanigans that Kaito was afraid of fish. Should the phantom thief be spying on them, he’d at least get a kick out of him hearing that phrase. No such luck, however.

“I expected more of you, ‘Detective of the East’. Are you not Hattori Heiji-kun's best friend? Shouldn't you be aware of who I am, then? Or at the very least through your . . . acquaintance, Kuroba-kun.” Saguru shakes his head. “Friday, 13th November 2015 AD, 15:31:23.17 o'clock. Kudō Shinichi-kun has not been able to recognize me as Hakuba Saguru. Such a shame, yet somehow unsurprising.”

As he pauses to breathe, Hakuba’s expression darkens just a little bit, but more than enough for Shinichi to notice.

“I am not interested in petty thieves like him. No, I am asking for both: Your sake and Kuroba-kun's sake. So, again, what is it that you are after?”

A frown etches itself on Shinichi's forehead. He is entirely unimpressed by the fellow investigator and makes no qualms about letting the arrogant man in front of him know how unfazed he is by his statements.

“Not interested in - what you call - _ petty thieves _ , and yet, you're here, pestering me with questions. There is _ nothing _we have to discuss, but let me tell you this.” Shinichi steps closer to Hakuba, and even though he knows his challenger won't be intimidated that easily, he makes it clear that he isn't going to involve himself in his opponent's antics. “I won't be interrogated, Deerstalker.”

As Shinichi steps closer, Hakuba straightens up even further, making sure to bring to the other's awareness their height difference, seemingly looming over Shinichi. His expression is now ice cold. But Shinichi merely shoots the other an equally grim expression, not backing down. There is nothing the detective dislikes more than strangers prying into his private affairs. Kaito _ did _warn him of Hakuba beforehand. However, he didn't actually expect that the creep would turn up out of nowhere, pursuing him for whatever reason he feels is well justified.

“My, my, Kudō Shinichi-kun, having to resort to calling names?” It's now Saguru’s turn to step closer to the shorter detective, getting right into his personal space, and crossing his arms. Such _ interesting _company Kuroba-kun keeps.

“I assure you, I have the best intentions for the both of you, so tone down your hostility. Although . . . I dare say that your friendship with Hattori Heiji-kun explains your unprofessional behaviour.” He makes a 'tsk' sound and leans in closer to the slightly shorter man.

“Be careful that you're not Kuroba-kun's downfall. It would be a shame for him to have his wings clipped so early, no?”

On the inside, Kudō’s practically fuming, although there is no way Shinichi would let himself be provoked with such ease. “What about your own bully-boy tactics? Here's a piece of advice: Hostility breeds more hostility. You shouldn't get that nose involved in private matters you have no say in.”

The detective straightens himself, trying not to be bothered by the unmistakable height difference. Hakuba is doing this on purpose, that bastard. “You seem quite obsessed with Hattori-kun. Why?” He asks, subtly taking half a step away from the obviously taller than him guy. _ Prick _ . Shinichi wants to know more about the meaning of his last statement, but he figures that this is the exact thing Hakuba would want him to do, considering how he phrased it. The man seems to be of the brutally calculating kind. What a _ joy _to be around. But when his opponent tries to take that step backwards, Hakuba just takes another one forward, smirking.

“Don't be mistaken, I do not have time for a second-grade detective like him. I am just weighing out how much time I should spend on _ you _ instead. And it _ does _ concern me what you plan on doing with Kuroba-kun, as I _ am _someone that doesn't want him to get hurt, even if he would never understand that.”

Saguru grabs Shinichi's arm, holding tightly and refusing to let go, trying to ensure the other won't run before they're done talking. He _ would _get some answers.

“This conversation would be going much more smoothly if you would just cooperate and talk to me.” This time, he smiles sweetly. “Or are you afraid you'll find out that I know him better than you do?”

_ How could one single person infuriate the living hell out of him _? Hakuba Saguru really takes the cake. At this moment, all Shinichi wants to do is to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face. But he couldn't, Shinichi couldn't let his defenses down and give this smart-ass the satisfaction.

“We could start with letting go of my arm and having a more matured tête-a-tête. Otherwise, this would just be plain coercion, which isn't synonymous with cooperation, as you may know.” Shinichi doesn't try to wriggle himself free, predicting that this would make the situation more drastic than it had to be. He's certain that Deerstalker boy won't leave until he has what he wants.

“No more empty words that are only designed to provoke. Get to the point.” For the first time throughout this little chat they had going, the detective feels like he's finally gaining the upper hand. He slightly squints his blue eyes to accentuate his next statement, gaze like an impenetrable wall. “Although, I am not exactly interested in making things go more smoothly for you, wise guy.”

“As you wish.” The Londoner detective _ does _let go of Shinichi’s arm, but not before using it to slightly and subtly push the other backwards and towards a wall. Subliminally, Kudō feels himself being guided to a dead-end, but the detective's shoulders are still straightened and fierce eyes solely trained on Hakuba. Shinichi isn't going to admit defeat.

“Is that better? Will you now answer any of my questions? Or is it perhaps _ you _who has been hiding a secret all along?” He leans his arm against the wall and looks right into Shinichi's eyes as he continues talking, stating every fact like he has done it a million times.

“Kudō Shinichi-kun, between 16 and 20 years of age, excellent grades. Vanished for a long time. Born to Japanese parents, dark hair, blue eyes. 174 cm in height. You, too, fit the bill. Is Kaito perhaps covering for you?”

His smug grin only widens at the familiar use of his classmate’s and, _ arguably _, friend's name. Shinichi didn't have to know that this was, in fact, his first time of ever calling the other by only his first name. He would be none the wiser, after all.

“You have become quite close, didn’t you? Not without reason, I assume. So tell me, which is it? Are you interested in him? Covering for him? Or is it perhaps you that is being covered?”

_ This smug jerk! ‘Is that better?’ _ Hakuba absolutely had to know that this is crossing a line, that this could actually be considered harassment for all he knows. Although Shinichi is fairly creeped out by the amount of information the fellow detective gathered on him - of course his opponent was prepared to ambush him in the public eye - he didn't expect anything less. 

“I applaud your boldness, but shouldn't you be using ‘Kuroba-kun’ instead?”

The blond slightly falters - had Kudō seen through his façade? - but manages, just barely, to keep his grin up. Unlike Kuroba, he didn't have a pokerface he could always get back to, but he still manages to somehow keep up appearances.

“Why? Aren't you close enough to call him by his first name yet? You did say you were only acquaintances, after all. It appears I have been mistaken here, then. And I thought you were close.”

Shinichi can't quite believe that the guy in front of him considers himself to be a figure of the law. He certainly is a man of unconventional methods. . . that could be regarded as borderline harassment indeed. Albeit, thinking about some of the things the other detectives were doing, he also isn’t exactly surprised anymore.

“Yes, your assumption is correct, we are acquaintances. And no, Kuroba-kun is not covering for me. Neither am I covering for him. What an excellent job you did, detective. Are we finished here?”

The Londoner doesn't like that fierce look on Kudō’s face. Too much like Kaito's. Yet, not similar enough. Subconsciously, he reaches out, making a small mess out of Shinichi's hair before he even realises what he's doing. It's still not the same. Kudō’s hair doesn't fall the same way, his face is a little different, a little less round, and his speech patterns are not the same either. An untrained eye wouldn't notice, would think that glare is the same as Kuroba's, but he _ knows _Kuroba, and even like this, Kudō is not him.

“So, since you're only acquaintances, not even _ friends _, surely you won't mind if I come closer to him, no?”

Shinichi is gritting his teeth now. Based on the way Hakuba lost his cool, he'd say that the other isn't as confident as he likes to be. Still, his contender is just experimenting with his words in an attempt to aggravate Shinichi and hit him where it hurts the most. Also, did Hakuba just. . . ruffle through his hair?

“What are you doing?” He grabs him by the wrist, the rigid eye contact not breaking just yet, and Saguru stops smirking, being slightly startled by the sudden pressure. It's not an unwelcome feeling, but not one he would wish to further explore with Kudō, of all people. Shinichi senses that there is something bothering the taller detective.

Hakuba's expression doesn't look the same, his authoritarian gaze fixating on Kudō’s appearance, full of curiosity, as he plays with his hair. This sudden change in attitude makes Shinichi wonder how he should behave. Time is running out and he'd rather spend the day with Kaito. “Why don't you find out the truth yourself, Hakuba-kun? You demanded answers and I delivered. You got what you wanted.”

Saguru, for his part, is intrigued. He has found a weak point, it seems, at least if Kudō’s expression is anything to go by. Besides Kaito’s favourite detective had already gotten this situation right the first time - but he didn’t realize it at the time. “Don't worry. The truth will always come to light. But you have no idea, do you?”

His free hand reaches out, cradles Shinichi's neck, and thumbs down the curve of it. Hakuba closes the distance and looks right into Shinichi's fiery eyes.

“Be a good detective and figure it out, yes? Once you do, would you kindly deliver this for me?”

Then, Hakuba closes his eyes and slots their lips together, running his tongue over Shinichi's lips and using the other man's moment of surprise to his advantage, pushing his tongue inside and exploring every corner of the other's mouth with it. 

_ Wait, _ ** _what_ ** _ ? _ He would’ve replied with a snarky comment, but there was no time. Shinichi jerks upwards, eyes wide. Hakuba's tongue is sliding distractingly over the slick curve of his bottom lip and uses his own bewilderment to further advance the french kissing maneuver. The detective looks carmine-cheeked and rumpled, but mostly, he's shocked - and, to his chagrin, utterly paralysed.

It _ wasn't _ Kaito, but it had to do. At least he could be certain that eventually, Shinichi _ would _try to be with Kuroba. Or the other way around. After all, Kaito spent less time looking up Kid's heists these days and rather checking the news for Kudō, a telltale sign of a shift in their relationship - or Kuroba's inner world, at the very least.

And the infamous homicide detective had been yearning for this — but with someone else, for crying out loud! Shinichi finds himself groaning grudgingly into the kiss. It was quiet, but still unbelievably embarrassing. He hadn’t expected that reaction, who could've, which is why he couldn’t break himself free immediately.

After a brief moment of coming to his senses, Shinichi presses both his palms against Hakuba's chest and pushes hard to rid himself of his weirdly affectionate attacker. This may have been his first real kiss, for heaven's sake. But Hakuba expected the push, barely even has to brace for it, and takes a step backwards with it.

“What's _ wrong _with you?!”

Shinichi looks furious now. Instead of an answer, however, Saguru licks his lips.

“As I said, I want you to deliver this for me.” Then, Hakuba looks over his shoulder, back to Shinichi, and starts to leave. “You're going to put him in danger with your recklessness, Kudō Shinichi-kun. I hope you know how to take responsibility for that.”

The young detective stumbles forward, grabbing Hakuba by his arm. He is in a, to put lightly, state of hot fury. _ Who does this guy think he is, collecting private information for no other reason than to act in his interest alone and, to top it all, kissing strangers? _

“You can't be serious!”

Letting the adrenaline drain from him but still holding Hakuba in place, he spins the other detective around and grabs him by the shirt. “_ This _ is what you came here for? Seems rather gutless if you're letting me confess in your stead.” Clutching at his shirt with a tight fist, he makes Hakuba bend down a little. _ Well, that was the most rational thing to do _ . This time, Saguru _ is _surprised enough to be taken off guard, his expression becoming slightly shocked and internally bracing himself for an impact that never comes.

“I came here to confirm your intentions with Kaito. Seeing as you are unwilling to cooperate, I had to act based on the evidence provided.” He grabs Shinichi's hand, pressing it tightly enough to hurt and making him let go of his shirt, looking right into his eyes.

“Don't end my little game with him, I so love to play it.” He chuckles slightly, then pushes Shinichi's hand away. “Anyways, I'll be taking my leave now. Take care, Kudō Shinichi-kun. Have fun at your date.”

Finally, he leaves, but not before taking another glance at Kuroba Kaito.

\------------------------

When Kaito sees Hakuba in front of Shinichi, all colour leaves his face. This was it, wasn't it? He would confront Shinichi and either ask him to help him hunt down Kid, aka Kuroba Kaito, aka himself - or he would ask if Shinichi knew, and if so, why he didn't do anything yet. In other words: Either Kaito was screwed, or Shinichi _ and _ Kaito were screwed. He steels himself, fully expecting Hakuba to turn around any second now. After all, the man in question had confronted Kaito about his good mood just half an hour earlier, and when Kaito answered honestly, he looked way too thoughtful. So, it doesn't come as a surprise. But that doesn't mean he's ready for it either.

He watches Hakuba come closer and closer to Shinichi, and it doesn't look like Shinichi's doing anything against it, at least from where he's currently watching the events unfold. No, they're just talking, Hakuba clearly trying to do _ something _ with _ his _ detective. So when Kaito moves closer, hoping to interrupt them and sees that bastard _ kiss _ Shinichi, he's more than shocked. A part of him wants to cross the street then and there, ignore the traffic and just run towards them, but he's not that stupid. A moment later, he sees Shinichi push the other away, shouting, and Hakuba spot him. _ Bastard _.

Time seems still slowed down when he finally crosses the street, and yet, Hakuba is leaving already, leaving him to stare at the man's back, and then at his friend's face.

\------------------------

Shinichi can only watch as Hakuba takes his leave._ That bastard _! The level-headed and composed detective is completely enwrapped in a hurricane of feelings. He tried to deal with this the mature way, but he isn't even tempered any longer. His eyes are slowly watering as a result of choking back on his anger, still clenching a fist as if he was going to take a jab at that conceited highbrow, but missed his chance. Shinichi had been certain that he would settle the score. He wanted to punch him for invading his privacy, possibly stalking Kaito and accusing himself and his friend of being Kid, stealing his first kiss…

“Fucking hell-”

Leaning against the wall, he's looking straight ahead, not focusing on anything in particular. The tears in his eyes make everything blurry anyway. Be that as it may, he couldn't face Kaito like this now, couldn't tell him that the guy he warned him about had basically made a move on him, in his own twisted way, that is. All he wants is to run after Hakuba and give him a piece of his mind, no, mostly his fists.

\------------------------

Kaito is startled out of his thoughts when he hears his friend curse, making him extremely aware of what the other was doing. It didn't matter if he knew his secret, didn't matter if he wanted them to stop being friends after this. What mattered was that Shinichi was clearly hurt - not physically, but emotionally - and that wouldn't do. There's nothing Kaito hated more than seeing people sad or hurt. And nothing that could compare to seeing his detective like this.

\------------------------

Shinichi's thoughts keep racing, he doesn't even notice that his friend is approaching. Making an attempt to preserve his dignity, he focuses on regaining his composure and takes deep breaths.

\------------------------

“Kudō-kun, it's me . . . Kaito- Kaito Kuroba.” He begins, not wanting to startle the other with his presence. The magician's mind is racing with tricks he could use to distract the other, to put a smile on his face again, but he's coming up blank.

Shinichi gradually realises who is in front of him, and he welcomes the sight of the magician, despite not knowing how to truly face him at the same time. He could tell by those slumped shoulders how distressed the guy was, and maybe it was Shinichi's fault for being all teary-eyed. Bit by bit, he gets a grip of himself again, unclenching his fist.

“I'm going to touch you, so please don't punch me, okay? I won't be mad if you do, though.” 

He slowly reaches out, gently touches Shinichi's arm, and slowly runs his hand up and down on it, trying to comfort the other.

“I'm not going to hit you.” Shinichi replies weakly.

“I just wanted to make sure that I don't startle you.”

When the detective doesn't hit him and doesn't pull away, he wraps his hands around the other man's body, holding him light enough for the other to be able to push him away, but tight enough to give him something to lean on, if he decided to. 

“I'm here, okay? I'm not sure what the hell just happened, and I'm certain you got pulled into this because of me, but I promise you that I'm not going to let that happen again. I am not leaving your side until you want me to, and even then, I am never letting this happen again.”

There's tears running down his face now, landing on Shinichi's shoulder, making Kaito frustrated with himself. He wanted to comfort Shinichi, but he's just not strong enough, is he? It absolutely breaks him to see the person he- he _ loves _like this.

Shinichi tries to get a handkerchief out of his pocket, although it takes him a while to get it, mostly because of the hug Shinichi had been pulled into. _ Kaito _ breathes in, his face buried in Shinichi's shoulder, as he cries on the other man. There's some movement coming from Kudō and he wonders if he's trying to free himself, if Kaito's trapping him - but he realises soon enough he's _ not _, letting the other wipe away his tears. Lifting Kaito's chin up with his left hand, Shinichi carefully wipes away all tears and the ones that were about to follow, completely ignoring the few tears on his own face.

Distantly, Kaito remembers putting something in his pocket on his way out, so he pulls it out, putting it in Shinichi's hand instead.

“It's chocolate. If you . . . want a different taste in your mouth. I'm here. It'll be okay. I'm here. I'm sorry.”

The detective's attempt to be strong for his friend may have chances of success. Secretly, though, Shinichi was glad that Kaito had showed up to support him. “I’d like that, yes.” He accepts the chocolate with a gentle smile and pops one bit into his mouth.

“Thank you, Kaito-kun. Please don't worry about me.”

“Some kind of friend you have, huh? Trying to comfort you but instead you have to comfort him . . .”

Kaito doesn't pull out a handkerchief - he easily could have, as they are a magician's tool and thus were always a must to be on his person - and instead just wipes away the other's tears with his hands, leaning his forehead against the other's once he's done and just looking at him for a little while, not registering that Kudō had asked him a question. _ Do you want to share? You look like you could use a sweet snack as well. _He doesn’t hear.

Shinichi stopped crying altogether. His entire focus is directed at the prankster-slash-magician in front of him. The detective is unable to tear his gaze away. He didn't think about the things Hakuba said any longer - there was enough time to ponder over things tonight, anyway. Right now, the detective did not want to think about the implications of Hakuba's accusation. He didn't want to think, even just for a second, that Kuroba could be a _ criminal _ . Last but not least, he didn't want to see any parallels between the infamous thief and his best friend. That would change _ everything _, the thought too daunting, which is why he abstained from thinking further.

He didn't know how long they stood there, drinking each other in - Shinichi wouldn't have minded if they kept holding each other fondly for an eternity.

“You're one of the best, believe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fanfic is a reference to MIKA's song "Dear Jealousy".
> 
> Update: I changed the date Hakuba mentions, as this series is now somewhat following Magic Kaito 1412's timeline.  
Which essentially means that it's set in 2014/2015/2016 and the events in Detective Conan are all happening in said time.  
Considering how Gosho's stated that the current DC events have taken about half a year. . . I think I'm more than justified to do that?
> 
> Please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


End file.
